The Next Fifteen Minutes
by propita
Summary: An addendum to 'Endgame', this provides a much more satisfactory ending by showing the next 15 minutes on the Voyager bridge...


THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES  
  
Disclaimer: This is mine. Paramount owns everything else.  
NOTE: I think they could have added just this little bit to wrap things up. I didn't give the baby a name as none was mentioned in the show.  
  
  
"Set a course, for home."  
  
Captain Janeway gave Chakotay the order for the final leg of their long journey home.  
  
"We'll reach Earth orbit in approximately fifteen minutes," he announced.  
  
Moments later, the turbolift doors opened and B'Elanna, carrying the baby and assisted by Tom and the Doctor, entered the bridge.  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain, but B'Elanna insisted," Tom apologized. "She wanted our daughter to see Earth for the first time from the bridge."  
  
Janeway looked to the Doctor, who grimaced but nodded his approval.  
  
"I believe we can allow a little leeway for the youngest member of the Voyager crew. Speaking of which," Janeway hit her comm badge, "Cadet Icheb and Captain's Assistant Wildman. Report to the bridge."  
  
Janeway stood and motioned for Tom and the Doctor to seat B'Elanna and the baby in her chair. Chakotay also stood, allowing Tom to take his seat at the helm for the final maneuvers. The Doctor hovered over his favorite and smallest patient.  
  
Janeway had moved to the center of the Bridge with Chakotay at her side when the turbolift doors again opened. Icheb and Naomi entered and spoke in unison.  
  
"Cadet Icheb reporting as ordered, Captain."   
  
"Captain's Assistant Wildman reporting as ordered, Captain."  
  
The Captain turned to them and smiled, "I thought the two of you might enjoy this view."  
  
They took places on either side of Seven. Everyone on the bridge watched Voyager's approach to Earth.  
  
As Earth loomed larger on the viewscreen, Seven looked at Janeway and Chakotay, who stood shoulder-to-shoulder. She realized that this was how things should be, where Chakotay should be. The Chakotay she had begun to fall in love with was gone with the Transwarp Hub. Chakotay felt her eyes on him and turned to looked at her, the question in his heart evident in his eyes. Seven nodded her agreement to end their relationship, and he smiled his gratitude for her understanding. He turned back to the viewscreen and missed Janeway's witnessing of this interaction. As Seven glanced up at the viewscreen, she wondered what her future on Earth would hold, and noticed the Doctor watching her. She gave him a small smile. She would have a friend to explore her new life with, if he were still willing after she had brushed aside his declaration of love. The Doctor smiled back, as he promised his company in her future.  
  
Icheb spoke, "Captain, will I be able to attend StarFleet Academy?"  
  
Janeway smiled, "Attend StarFleet Academy? Icheb, I'm going to deliver you there myself. Tom, prepare to land Voyager on the Academy's parade grounds. Harry, get all clearances required for landing."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," they chorused.  
  
"Kathryn?" Chakotay whispered amusedly in her ear. "Making a statement?"  
  
"I just want to bring Voyager home in style," she replied, giving him her famous half-grin.  
  
"Style?" Chakotay asked laughingly, as his dimples showed. "After seven years, hitching a ride halfway across the galaxy with a Borg Sphere, soaring out of it as you blow it up from the inside, and flying into the waiting arms of StarFleet within one light-year of Earth? If that wasn't style, what was it?"  
  
"Making an entrance," Janeway quipped wryly and they laughed together.  
  
  
Voyager majestically set down on the grounds of the Academy, home at last from her long journey.   
  
Chakotay turned to Janeway, picked her up, and swung her around before setting her back down. "You did it, Kathryn. You got us home."  
  
"WE did it," she corrected him as she pushed him away slightly. "We did it. Together." She searched his eyes and she almost asked the last word, wondering if she was too late after all. In that instant looking at each other, though surrounded by the others, they were completely alone.  
  
"Together," he confirmed, and his eyes smiled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
"That's it," exclaimed Harry, "I won the pool!"  
  
Janeway and Chakotay separated and everyone looked at Harry.  
  
"What pool?" asked Seven.  
  
"The betting pool! First public kiss: Voyager's bridge at the Academy's parade grounds. Pay up Tom." Harry was delighted.  
  
Tom quickly pulled out a PADD and checked his information.  
  
"You're right, Harry. Congratulations, you're a winner," Tom announced as he consulted his PADD. "But... you're not the only winner. You're splitting the pot of two months of replicator rations...if that means anything anymore," quipped Tom.  
  
"Just what I need, now that the real thing is just outside waiting for me," moaned Harry, which prompted laughter from everyone at the reality of Harry's complaint. "Wait a minute...splitting the pot? Who else would've bet this?"  
  
B'Elanna also wanted to know, "Yes, Tom. Who else could have been as optimistic as Harry?"  
  
"All I know right now is that there are four winners: Harry and three 'Anonymous' bettors..."  
  
"Anonymous bettors? They can't be winners if they stay anonymous, " argued Harry.  
  
Tom again studied the PADD as he decrypted the security algorithm to determine the identities of the 'Anonymous' winners. There was a noticeable and prolonged silence on the bridge.  
  
"Anonymous Five," Janeway admitted quietly, as she knew the truth would come out. Chakotay and the rest of the bridge crew stared at her. Tom nodded and confirmed the information.  
  
"Anonymous Sixteen," Chakotay added a bit sheepishly, and he smiled broadly at Janeway as Tom confirmed this, too.  
  
"Then who's the fourth winner?" Harry wanted to know, though the prize no longer mattered.  
  
"Anonymous Forty-seven." came Tuvok's voice from Tactical. They all turned and stared incredulously at Tuvok, who added, "It was only logical."  
  
On that note, the ship was secured and the crew began their exit. In the lead were Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay, faces beaming and hand-in-hand. Then came Tuvok and Harry, with Icheb and Naomi behind them. Next were Tom and B'Elanna, walking carefully as they cradled their daughter. Finally, the Doctor offered his arm to Seven, escorted her with the others, and still managed to keep one eye on the baby. The rest of the crew followed.  
  
As they stepped onto the parade grounds, Janeway turned to them all and said, "Welcome home."  
  
END  
  
Let me know what you think: propita@yahoo.com  
  



End file.
